paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
CR 805B
|unlock = 2 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $58,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.080 |damage = 99 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 68 |concealment = 18 |threat = 10 |int_name = hajk |reload_min = 2.00|reload_max = 3.50|ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}} The CR 805B submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added in The Biker Heist DLC, along with the Throwing Axe weapon. Overview The CR 805B has incredibly high base damage for an SMG, on par with the Swedish K, Jackal, Tatonka, Krinkov, and MP40. It also has an ample magazine size, and good accuracy. The CR 850B, stat-wise and handling-wise, is similar to the Krinkov. It has a lower rate of fire and lower potential concealment, but had a high stability stat, highest base accuracy of all SMGS, and a fast reload. It is one of the few SMGs where the Single-Fire mod is viable, though acing Fully Loaded should make ammo less of a concern as long as one is diligent with picking up ammo drops. Summary Pros: * Unlock at low level * Very high base damage * High rate of fire * Highest base accuracy of all SMGS, which can be increased * Clear default iron sights * Second fastest reload of 99 base damage SMGs, behind the MP40 ** Unlike the MP40, it is able to use the Speed Pull Magazine for even faster reloads Cons: * Very high recoil unmodded * Limited ammo reserve * High firerate can make it difficult to place shots, though tap-firing or using semi-automatic can lessen this * Mediocre pickup rate, especially for its low ammo and high ROF * Sub-par Concealment, even when modded Tips *The only way to increase the CR 805B's rather average Concealment other than Boosts is via its two unique Barrel mods, which can raise it to reasonable values at the steep cost to Accuracy. While this wouldn't be so bad in a close-range stealth build, in a Dodge build it may interfere with long-range combat. **To compensate for the decrease in accuracy, consider acing Stable Shot and obtaining Steady Grip. If the CR 805B is silenced, acing The Professional is also recommended. *If the low ammo is not a major concern, the CR 805B is capable of eliminating groups of common enemies (and certain special units) thanks to its excellent rate of fire and its ability to have a speed-pull magazine modification. **In the event ammo conversation is a priority, relying on semi-auto and ammo bags is recommended for sustained usage. **Fully Loaded helps with ammo conservation, as it allows the gun to replenish ammo much more quicker from ammo drops. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Epic= Akimbo-CR-805B-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The CR 805B is based on the , modified with a STANAG magazine well and Magpul MVG. Modifying it with the Short Barrel turns it into the CZ 805 BREN A2. **The CR 805B is surprisingly powerful compared to most other 5.56x45mm firearms in the game despite its intermediary caliber. *Like the Krinkov and Para, the CR 805B is classified as an SMG in the game despite its length and caliber. In reality, a full-length A1 would classify as an assault rifle and the A2 a carbine respectively. *The CR 805B's serial number is B493517. *The word BREN is appended to the end of the CR 805B on the announcement site. Unless the "B" in CR 805B is actually short for some unspecified weapon variant, the addition of BREN would make it repetitive and redundant. Gallery CR 805B-preview.jpg|Inventory preview of the CR 805B. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:The Biker Heist DLC